1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object detection apparatus, an object detection method, a monitoring camera system, and a storage medium, and in particular to an object detection apparatus that detects a predetermined object from an image captured by an image capturing apparatus such as a camera, an object detection method, a monitoring camera system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the installation of monitoring cameras has become rapidly prevalent for the sake of security. Further, an apparatus that automatically detects the intrusion of a suspicious person or object using such a camera has been proposed. As technology applicable for such an object detection function, a method is known in which a scene that does not contain an intruder is shot in advance as a background image, and an object region, in which an intruder appears, is detected based on the difference between an input image and the background image.
However, a problem arises in that a background portion is incorrectly detected in addition to detecting an intrusion by a person or object for a scene in which leaves are swaying or ripples are being caused on the water surface in the background. In order to solve such a problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-107457 proposes a method for determining whether leaves are swaying based on a temporal change in the difference between an input image and a background image. Further, a method for distinguishing between an intrusion of an object and disturbance by comparison not only with a background image corresponding to an input image, but also with a neighboring background model has been proposed by Dalley, Migdal, and Grimson in “Background Subtraction for Temporally Irregular Dynamic Textures”, Workshop on Applications of Computer Vision, January 2008.
However, parameters for determination must be decided in order to precisely detect an object and distinguish between the object and a disturbance in the conventional example. On the other hand, a problem exists that although such parameter values depend on the scene in which a camera is installed, a method to easily set the appropriate values has not been proposed.
In light of the above problems, the present invention provides technology to precisely distinguish between an object and disturbance by setting optimal parameters for a scene in which a camera is installed.